callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Bridge
Pegasus Bridge is the ninth Call of Duty level. Your objectives are to liberate over the Caen Canal. Characters *Evans (playable) *Price *Mills Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn in a rickety Horsa glider. After about a minute, the glider will crash into the ground. The player should then take out the Lee-Enfield. Despite what the mission briefing says, the Lee-Enfield is a better gun for the mission than the Bren. Get close enough to see the bunker, none of the guards will be aware of the player's position. Shoot the middle MG42 gunner with the MG42. Don't try to take out the gunner on the left, because he'll respawn until the player gets closer to the bunker. When the middle gunner is down, go right and begin walking to the bridge while crouched. When the player gets close to the bridge, he/she should scan the area for two enemies near the bunker and take them out. Be advised that one of them has an MP44. When the player get closer to the bunker's behind, one should take out the Bren or M1911 for close quarters battles. If there is a cluster of enemies in or near the mud pit behind the bunker, throw a grenade at them, then clean up the survivors. Once that is done, go inside and clean out the bunker. If the player needs some health, one should take a left from the stairs, and find two large medikits sitting on a crate. Image:pnspawn.png|Spawn Image:pnbunkerattack.png|Where you should attack the bunker. Image:pnbunkerrightside.png|On the bunker's right side. Image:pnbunkerinside.png|Inside the bunker. The Other Side Get out of the bunker and take a left to go to the large bridge. The player's allies will already be taking out the enemy troops across the bridge. From the front of the bridge on the player's side, go right until getting to the guardhouse. Take out the Enfield, and begin sniping enemies. There are three medium medikits on the left side of the room if the player needs them. When the player's team begins advancing, follow them and wipe out the rest of the troops on both sides. Enemies will be spawning in from the right side, beyond the trench past the fence. They will also be spawning from the left side towards the park. Image:pnguardhouse.png|Firing from the guardhouse. Image:pnspawnleft.png|The left enemy respawn point. Image:pnspawnright.png|The right enemy respawn point. The Tank After about a minute of troop-killing, a Panzer tank will appear in the very back of the map. The player will have to find Price in order to continue. From the sandbags on the other side of the bridge, take a left. Price will be leaning against a wall. When the player gets close, he'll inform the player that the combat engineer, Mills, needs to activate an 88mm FlaK Cannon in order to take out the tank. From Price's location, take a right and go forward. One will find Mills near a fence, fighting off some troops. Walk up to him and press the Use key/button. He'll lead the player to the FlaK Cannon and activate it. Once it's up and running, aim the center of the crosshair at the tank then fire. The tank will be destroyed. Image:pnprice.png|Price's location. Image:pnmills.png|Mills' location Image:pnflak.png|Using the Flak gun. Cleaning up After taking out the tank, The player will need to get rid of the rest of the enemy troops in the area. There is usually around 15 or so, and the allies can get rid of them by themselves. Once all the enemies are down, the level will be over. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRV6HdUS5Gs&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=10 Trivia *On the Horsa gilder, soldiers are sneezing, cleaning their guns, or just looking at each other. *This level is the first time a player will pass out in the Call of Duty series. *Near the bunker, music is playing. *The two glider pilots in the player's Horsa seem to be resembling Jim Wallwork and Bob Ainsworth, the two pilots that flew the lead Horsa in the real operation, also, they also discusses about Bois Da Bavent, with a line very similiar to Stephen E Ambrose book, titled "Pegasus Bridge" *In the game, Captain Price replaces John Howard as the company's commanding officer. Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer